


Ally Way Fuck Me Any Day

by abiotic_butterfly



Category: Shameless (US), Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Attempt Rape/Non Con, Biplor Disease, Harsh Fucking, M/M, Mickey Regrets A Lot, Not Taking Meds, Not Taking Pills, One Sided Ish Romantic Feelings, Rough Sex, Sort of Rape/Non Con, allyway sex, dumpster sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: This was supposed to be a sad fuck fic but in the end I don’t really know what happened.





	Ally Way Fuck Me Any Day

He couldn’t help but feel used somehow. 

It’s just wasn’t right. He had always used people. Either for drugs, sex, guns you name it. 

But never had he felt used before.

“Ready to get your groove on Galla-“ he was twisted backwards and pushed over the dumpster. The sound of a belt and quick movement indicated that Ian was pulling down his own pants.

“What’s taking so long?” He barked out, a harsh laugh making its way into the air. He was pushed more forcefully onto the dumpster and then his pants were down by his ankles. 

He tried to breathe but his breath was cut in half when Ian’s clock pushed all the way into him. He let out a groan, his hole burning at the sudden and large stretch. 

He could feel Ian pull out and then slam back in, his whole body jerking with the movement. “Fuck!” He inhaled more air and coughed when he was rocked harshly into the metal trash receptacle. 

“Goin’ a little rough Firecrotch?” He attempted a laugh but instead he was left to gasps of pain. 

They’d done it in so many worse places, the ground, fences, beds, tables. Why the fuck did this hurt so goddamn much. 

Mickey found himself wanted to talk to the other boy, his mouth opening and then closing, debating on if he should or not. 

“Hey Firecrotch I-“ he was pushed harder into, a hand coming up to cover his mouth so he couldn’t speak. His instinct was to bite it, get the thing off of him. But if he did that Ian would have stopped and the quite but firm grunting behind him would cease. 

He moaned and groaned against Ian’s hand, clamping his mouth shut as tight as he could when the taller boy nailed his prostate. 

He was pushed up against the metal more and he felt something poke his skin. He brushed it aside until Ian slammed into him hard, gliding his body over an old piece of metal that no doubt cut his flesh. 

He tried to cry out in pain but the hand over his mouth prevented that. He couldn’t decide if it was a blessing or a curse. 

His dick was throbbing and his head was pounding but Ian kept on fucking, in and out in and out. Over and over while Mickey felt like he was dying.

His whole body was hurting and he didn’t even feel like getting off yet his dick responded to the redheads thrusts. 

He looked around him, the alleyway was abandoned. A party down the street creating some music but other than that it was locked away. He felt vulnerable in ways he didn’t want to.

He was Mickey fucking Milkovich and he was scared of being fucked in an ally. 

Ian didn’t seem to have any problem with it so why should he. 

He couldn’t tell why but his eyes were wet and when he looked at the street light he noticed they were blurry. Why the fuck was he crying?! He wasn’t a fucking pussy! Not over being a fuck buddy, not over always being turned around when fucked and certainly not being fucked on an ally dumpster.

He restrained himself so hard that he was afraid he’d burst. There was no way he could continue this without biting off Ian’s hand. 

He tried to mumble something but Ian locked his hand around his stubble face as hard as he could, making sure no sound got through. 

Mickey squirmed a bit, his boner going strong but not as hard as it used to be. He tried to push back against Ian, show that he didn’t want to be crushed up against the dumpster anymore.

Ian didn’t seem to get the memo because he only continued fucking into the black haired man’s body. Not letting up for one minute.

“Mhmm! Mhhhm!!” He was trying to get words to free from Ian’s hold, but he couldn’t. 

He tore one of his arms away from where it was cemented to the side of the dumpster so now his whole body was jolting with the motions.

He grabbed ahold of Ian’s arm and yanked, sending his arm flailing away. “The fuck Mickey?!” 

“Now you fuckin’ listen!” He pushed himself off the dumpster and tried to get away when Ian pushed him back down.

“Where are you going?”

Mickey was at a loss. Where was he going? He didn’t really know, all he knew was it wasn’t there.

“Don’t fuckin’ know. None of your business.” He tried to walk away again when Ian pushed him down and resumed fucking into his used up body.

“Gallagher! Fucking Gallagher get off!” He pushed back but Ian pushed forward. 

“Ian! Ian stop!” He felt Ian pick up speed and then slow down, his movements becoming sloppy and his coronation going a little off balance.

Mickey used this to his advance and head butted Ian behind him, feeling a little joy at the crunching noise.

He tripped on his own clothes and stumbled away form the dumpster, yanking his pants and underwear up as he watched Ian suffer alone.

He didn’t know what to make of what happened. Obviously Ian wasn’t on his meds. He’d never have done that if he was…right?

Mickey wasn’t a Doctor but it didn’t seem like attempt rape was something normal for Ian Clayton Gallagher. 

But then again...he was wrong about a lot of things...


End file.
